The Firetah
by rebeccagrace
Summary: Follow Anchoret, my charming OC, through her fifth year at Hogwarts. Inspired by Judith Tarr's "Alamut", and Beta-read at Sugarquill.
1. Default Chapter

THE FIRETAH 

(part one) 

I stood quietly in a corner of the Great Hall and observed the laughing, jostling chaos around me. So. These kids were going to be my classmates. I could teach them a thing or two, I mused, that even these wise old professors would gape at. 

I wasn't just any girl...witch...student. No. I was Anchoret. Only one like me in a thousand years... 

That wizard, walking towards me...hmm, must be Dumbledore. Eyes the color of the sky at noon in summer. Oh yes, he's smiling at me. A smile that doesn't quite reach those amazing wise eyes. He knows what I am. 

I'm relieved. No secrets from this one. I'm o.k. with that... 

His voice startles me. Husky and amused, belying his obvious great age. He sounds like a young man. 

"Well, Anchoret, we're happy to have you with us!" his mouth is saying. His eyes say otherwise. Doesn't he know I can see his soul in them? 

"Professor Dumbledore," I say, "I know I have no secrets from you. Perhaps you even know things about me even I myself do not know...so let's be honest straightaway, alright?" I say this with deliberate bluntness. I'll tolerate no games, no subterfuge. Not from him, because I like him already. 

His eyes acknowledge my statement and he nods. "Anchoret," he whispers, and I shiver. "I just don't know how to approach you, or deal with you, child, and it scares me. I, who always knows. I am at a loss as to how to teach you, and what to teach you. How do I train you? Surely you know everything? More, even, than the greatest of us..." 

His speech trails off in an uncertain whisper, and I can tell this is uncharacteristic for him. I sigh to myself. Despite the fact that I am not only a witch, but a Firetah, a spirit of fire, I am still only a child. I tell him this. I reassure him that I still have much to learn... 

As we stand there in the Great Hall, unnoticed by the others, I laugh quietly. At his questioning gaze, I tell him that, isn't it funny? We both thought the other knew everything. He laughs aloud, a merry deep sound, and several students turn to stare. I am not noticed, and I can feel his shroud of invisibility around me. His students move on, apparently used to strange behaviour. I tell him that, despite what I am, I am here just as another student, and he is my professor. This assuming of roles seems to hearten him, and a little of the fear leaves his eyes. 

"Anchoret, follow me to my office, and we'll have everything settled and discussed before dinner." This time his smile reaches his eyes, and I follow him down the cool hallways to the gargoyle I know hides the entrance to his office. As he opens his mouth to utter the password, I call out "Fizzing Whizbees! " and both he and the gargoyle move. The gargoyle moves to the side and the Headmaster jumps into the air by quite a few inches. 

We would both have to get used to one another... 

He doesn't question me, but gives me a stern look. I have crossed a line. I nod my head slightly in acknowledgement. I am comforted by his authority over me. I need discipline. For a young girl, I have an old and fiery soul. 

We sit down in his office, and the phoenix, "Fawkes", he tells me, comes over to me and nestles in my outstretched arms. If the Headmaster is startled by this, he doesn't show it. I look at him and can tell he is relieved, though, at my passing of his loyalty test. A test performed many times, though never consciously given. 

"So," he says, " Tell me all that you know, and I will tell you all you need to know from me". His eyes twinkle. "Then we can lay down some rules and get you Sorted tonight at the banquet." 

"A banquet just for me?" I ask liltingly, "Why?" 

"Oh no, Anchoret, not just for you. It's also in honour of my announcement of a new Potions master for the year." " I see... so no one is to know the full truth about what I am?'' I ask with my usual bluntness. "Anchoret, no one knows the full truth about what you are...not even your Headmaster! So tell me everything." 

Looking into his open face, and sensing the banked fires of his power, I tell him all I know about what I am. Not quite, or perhaps more than, a human. 

I tell him the familiar story my parents told me about when I was a baby, when none of us realized yet what I was. "Until," I say, "you came to visit when I was a year old." The Headmaster nods at this and his eyes mist over, remembering that day. "Yes," he says. "I knew you were a Firetah as soon as I saw your eyes. Grey, like Northern Sea and Northern stone, but when you looked up at me, I saw the flash of orange in them and I knew." 

Curious, that. I ask him how he knew, as not much is known of my kind. He tells me his grandmother had the second sight, and she told him, before she died, that he would meet the only Firetah on Earth, and that he would teach it to use it's power. 

I close my eyes and I can see her. Ancient, wrinkled, with those same piercing blue eyes. Her power is close to her...wrapped around her fragile body like a cloak. I thank her for making it easier on us all. 

Dumbledore waits a few moments, then speaks again, telling me he was surprised the Firetah was a girl. I nod at this, and tell him his grandmother didn't know either. He looks at me as if seeing me clearly for the first time. I smile, and tell him I don't remember his first visit. This reminds him, I suspect, of the subject at hand, and his eyes sparkle again as he recalls trying to tell my parents what I really was. A Firetah, and although magical, not able to be sent to Hogwarts until I was 15. He recalls explaining to them that their small, fat baby would be entirely too dangerous to attend school until then. My parents, he recalls with a laugh, were incredulous, until I illustrated his point by merely raising my chubby fist and sending my stuffed dragon careening across the floor and out the open door. It flew all the way to London, where it was found by the Department of Missing Magical Articles and returned the next day. 

I continue my story by telling him how all his rules were carefully followed. How I was kept guarded by my parents. I tell him that, by their guidance, I learned how to partially control my special powers. Now, I explained, I just needed my new professors to teach me how to use them. 

We talk more, and soon the sky outside his window grows pink in the dusk. He reminds me of the banquet, and how I must be Sorted. I think of how it will feel to stand in front of all of those people and have my various qualities announced to them. 

On the way to the banquet, I ask him to tell me what he expects of me, so I can be sure and try to fit in. I see that, for a moment, respect for me has tinted his blue eyes violet. As we walk, he outlines his rules for my safety and the safety of his students and staff. Although yet to be spoken, the thought that I could inflict some serious damage if provoked hangs thickly in the cold air between us as he speaks. 

"First, Anchoret, there will be no magic performed in the halls. Second, you must try your best to get along with everyone, regardless of whether if you like them or not." His blue eyes narrow. "I will especially be watching you in this, Anchoret. It is imperative that you do not let your emotions make you lose control." I nod, and he continues. 

"You will be in your house common room by 10:00 each night, with special permission granted for your Astronomy class, of course. "And finally", he sucks in his breath and turns to face me, his face gentle but determined, " You will check in with your Head of House every evening to talk over any questions or concerns you may have. "And", he adds, in a voice as soft as a cloud," My office is open to you anytime...literally." 

His soft tone and gentle power sway me to obedience more effectively than any threats or wheedling would have done, and my respect for him deepens. 

A few seconds later, reassured that he can handle me, I take a deep breath and enter with him into the Great Hall. 


	2. The Discussion

Untitled 

The Firetah 

(part two) 

okay guys...this is part two. It's from Harry's perspective, with a little bit of Dumbledore's thoughts thrown in. 

Harry Potter sat down wearily at the Gryffindor table. What a rough first day to his fifth year. He had already lost 50 points from Gryffindor that morning for accidentally turning Draco Malfoy into a donkey in Transfiguration. Plus he had a nagging feeling that something big was happening between his two best friends. He watched Ron and Hermione for a few minutes as they cast furtive glances at each other. He would worry about that later... 

Soon Harry found that he was struggling to keep his head from falling into his roast beef. He closed his eyes and had just started dozing when something made him sit up with a start. A hush had fallen over the Great Hall like a blanket. All eyes seemed to be fixed on the doors. He turned in his seat to get a better view and saw the two figures standing there. In that sweet instant, he knew his heart was lost forever. The shock of suddenly finding the one who was obviously meant for him was like a blow to the stomach, and he reeled in his chair. Harry had always considered himself rather dense at times, but this girl... he knew her. He sat up straighter, his mind clear for the first time all day. This went unnoticed by his classmates, as their eyes were still glued to the girl who stood so still, so silent, in the front of the room with the Headmaster. 

Harry saw her through a lover's eyes: petite, plump, with curves exactly where they should be. Grey eyes the color of the lake after a storm in winter. Her hair- Harry had never seen anything quite like it, even on Fleur Delacour- it was like a wavy river of gold and flowed all the way to her knees. His soul cried out to touch it. He stayed put, though. He was paralyzed at finding so young what most people spend their whole lives searching for. "Well, that's it, then." He said with soft conviction, and relaxed. 

Harry didn't see the flash of orange, quickly concealed, in Anchoret's eyes. But then, thought Dumbledore bemusedly, it scarcely would have mattered. He looked at Harry and knew his favorite student's heart had chosen well in this strange, remote girl beside him. 

He watched as Anchoret stood before his students and staff. He saw in her eyes that love was the last thing on her mind. A cool, calm remoteness had come over the Firetah, turning her fire to a frozen stream. She stood quietly, waiting for him to speak. Any human girl would have quailed under such scrutiny. But Anchoret, no human girl she, stood unmoved. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. The Introduction

Untitled 

The Firetah 

(part three) 

This is Anchoret's POV, with a smidgen of Harry at the end... 

I stood there for a few minutes and let them look at me. I could sense their curiosity, and their myriad thoughts buzzed in my mind. I shut off their chatter. Dumbledore was about to speak. 

His strong voice rang out like a bell in the silence. "Welcome, students!" He said. "Two feasts in two days, lucky indeed!" Scant laughter at this. " I would like to introduce a new student to Hogwarts. This lovely girl beside me is Anchoret. She will be entering the fifth year and has only just arrived today. She will be sorted this evening." 

There were murmurs from our audience at this statement, and then he spoke again. "Before the Sorting, I would like to make one small announcement. Professor Snape will be taking a leave of absence this year and I am sure that you are all wondering about his temporary replacement." 

He made a dramatic sweeping gesture with his bony arms and a man walked in the doors from whence we had just emerged. He was short and had a face like chopped wood. There were several loud gasps from everyone, and I knew this must be the "real" Alastor Moody. I had heard all about the events of last year from my parents, who were in the Ministry of Magic, and also Dumbledore's inner circle. Two very conflicting groups nowadays. Dumbledore spoke again. "His face is not new to most of you, but rest assured, this is indeed Alastor Moody, and he will be teaching Potions. He is quite good, and I have complete faith in him!" The Headmaster's face was almost angry in its conviction. This was not a man to cross, I knew. 

Harry tore his eyes away from Anchoret long enough to take in, and approve of, his new Potions Master. Anyone was better than Snape, and if the real Moody was anything like Crouch portrayed him to be.... He studied Moody for a moment, then let his eyes be drawn back to Anchoret. Yes, this was going to be an interesting year, indeed. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	4. The Four Houses

The Firetah  
  
(part four)  
  
Professor Dumbledore was anxious. He stood quietly, imposing as a monolith at Stonehenge, and waited for Professor McGonagall to set up the Sorting Hat and stool. What would the hat find in Anchoret's mind? Would she be able to impose her will on the thing? It was very important that she got in the right house. He prayed it wouldn't be Slytherin. With Anchoret's powers at their disposal....He shuddered inwardly at the thought. The intensity of her powers was yet to be tested. He hoped they would not be unleashed on a student. As these thoughts fluttered through his mind, he glanced sideways at the girl beside him. She was as still as ever, but her eyes were darting around the room, making assessments. She looked somewhat cruel in the candlelight, and quite impressive. What was going on in her mind?  
  
*********  
  
I was getting excited. After Dumbledore's little speech, Moody had taken his seat at the staff table, and a tall witch had stood up and gone into a little side room. She was now setting up the Sorting Hat. I had heard that the hat sang when the first years were Sorted, and I could see her whispering to the thing. Perhaps it didn't want to sing for me. Ah well, I probably wouldn't be too interested, anyway. She must be Professor McGonagall. Stern and wise. Yes. I knew her well, and I sensed a kindred spirit.  
  
I looked around the room, as the Professor was still whispering heatedly with the hat. To my right, the Gryffindor table. Isn't that boy, Harry Potter, in this one? Yes, must be him with the glasses. He's looking at me with the strangest expression on his face. Suddenly a wave of emotion, so strong I can't tell what it is, flashes from his mind to mine. I waver slightly under the blow. I can't tell what he's sending out....it's like a whirl of colors. I turn away quickly to study the rest of his housemates. I can see the open curiosity on their faces. They look ready for anything, and eager, in the half-light.  
  
Next to them, must be Ravenclaw. Well, well, they're studying me! I can almost see the wheels turning. They look as if all the world's knowledge stretches out carpet-like at their feet.  
  
Next....Ah, Hufflepuff. They glance at me out of the corners of their eyes. I feel their discomfort, their uncertainty. They hate the unexpected. I can see, though, in the hardiness of their hearts and the lines of their shoulders that they are not weak.  
  
The last table, Slytherin. I look at them curiously. So this is the infamous house of Dark magic. Of cunning and stealth. They stare at me openly, all flinty eyes and shifting shadows. I feel their confidence, their silky cruelty like a black fog sweeping towards me. They want my power. Perhaps I will share it with them.  
  
I turn slightly to get a better view of their table. I wonder who that blond boy is. His hair is like silver to my gold, his soul like ice to my fire. He grins at me. Cocky, confident, like a caress. I give him the barest upturning of my lips.  
  
Beside me, I hear the Headmaster say with another sweeping gesture, "And now for the Sorting!" 


	5. The Sorting

The Firetah  
  
(part five)  
  
Well, here it is...the Sorting!  
  
At the Headmaster's words, I turned and took the first step into my future. On my long, everlastingly long journey to the Hat, I looked once again at the blond boy at the Slytherin table. He looked intent, focused. As if he could get me into his House by sheer force of will. I smiled at the thought.  
  
*******  
  
Harry watched Anchoret walk serenely up to the stool. He grinned at the smile on her face. Then he followed her eyes and saw who she was looking at. His grin faded at once. He'd love to know what she was thinking....  
  
*******  
  
I sat down on the stool and placed the Hat neatly on my head. "Well, talk to me," I thought at it. A cool whisper, and then...."Well, well, Anchoret. This is quite a big occasion for you, isn't it?" I said nothing, and waited. A few seconds went by, and then the voice that came to me was no longer gentle. It said," Anchoret, don't think you can toy with me. I've been around long enough to know when someone is trying to manipulate me. Just relax and let me do the work."  
  
This shocked me into utter silence. I melted, realizing for the first time that I didn't control the situation.  
  
"Well, that's more like it, dearie!" The Hat trilled into my mind. "Now, let's see....Oh my, what a thirst for control you have! A mighty potential for deception and cunning, too. Hmm, so hard to tell....Perhaps Slytherin?"  
  
I braced for the shout, but none came. I sat in quiet confusion for some moments until the hat spoke once more.  
  
"What's this? Bravery, a great mountain of it. Oh my, a lost river of loyalty, a great sense of honor and morality....I see that these are the strongest in you, but so well hidden! I almost didn't find them. In this case, you ought to be perfect for GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
This last word was shouted to the inhabitants of the Great Hall, and thus my fate was sealed. I stood up, dazed and wobbly, and not a little disappointed, and walked quietly to the Gryffindor table.  
  
*******  
  
Harry waited with bated breath along with his schoolmates as Anchoret was being Sorted. He cast an anxious glance at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was looking very pale. He could see the longing on Draco's face, and it made him queasy. She wouldn't be Sorted into Slytherin. She wouldn't. This became his mantra as he watched her.  
  
When finally, the blessed Hat had called out "GRYFFINDOR!" He almost collapsed with relief. It seemed to take an eternity for her to glide over to his table. When she did approach, she looked at the (mercifully) empty seat beside him and said, "May I sit down?" He gulped once and said "Sure."  
  
A warm feeling came over him as she sat there during the feast. Laughing, talking with everyone. As if she had been there all the time. Hermione was even now talking animatedly with her about Transfiguration and such. He looked at the Slytherin table once again and saw that it looked gloomy and forlorn. He smiled coldly. To think that they wanted Anchoret for their own! He turned back to look at Ron, who grinned and winked. He was going to be all right. Now if only his voice would work....  
  
*******  
  
Dumbledore sat proudly, eyes bright. His sigh of relief was longer and louder than anyone else's, but it went unnoticed in the revelry that was this second Feast. 


	6. Jealousy

The Firetah  
  
(part six)  
  
Dumbledore stood up in the Great Hall and made the usual announcements about rules, forbidden areas and classes. He then bade all his students goodnight. Ron could see that the events of the day had taken a lot out of him, and this worried him. Dumbledore looked wearier than ever before, and delicate, somehow.  
  
Anchoret, on the other hand, Ron noted with curiosity, was looking vibrant. In fact, it almost seemed as if a soft glow came from her. He had been watching her all night, and she just kept getting...brighter. At first it was funny that Harry couldn't keep his eyes off her, but then it got a little annoying when Harry didn't even care that the Chudley Cannons had won their first game in a century. Harry had just mumbled, "Great, Ron" and went back to staring. Even Malfoy was looking at her. He looked at Dumbledore again and noticed even he was smiling at her, and she smiled back. He was made even grumpier by this, and didn't even notice when Hermione smiled at him sweetly. He watched Dumbledore leave silently before the bustle to get to the common rooms started. Why isn't anyone else noticing this? Thought Ron irritably.  
  
*******  
  
I stood up with the rest of my classmates. I could see that the redhead, Ron, was watching Dumbledore as he left. His glances went from Dumbledore to me, and I could see suspicion and unease in his eyes. This was not a good start. What was it that he thought I was doing? I decided to put everyone's minds at ease at once, before Ron's opinion of me spread. We couldn't have that. I look carefully into Ron's mind. I can see that he thinks I am draining the Headmaster's power. I couldn't help it if I was, but I would have to talk to Dumbledore about this. Why was this happening?  
  
I sent out a comforting assurance to cover everyone. I felt the unease drift away like petals on the wind.  
  
There was silence as we departed the Great Hall for our respective common rooms. Dumbledore wouldn't like me doing this. Oh well. Just for tonight, I thought, let there be peace.  
  
*******  
  
Minerva McGonagall stood up after the Headmaster left and looked for the source of the blanket of sleepy silence that rippled out over the usually noisy Great Hall. Ahh...she should have known.  
  
She gathered up her robes and swiftly walked to intercept Anchoret before she got to her common room. Time for the nightly talk...  
  
The students parted instinctively to make a path for her, and she hurried forward.  
  
*******  
  
I could feel McGonagall coming close behind me. Must be time for our talk. She would, naturally, object to my blanket of silence. Too bad, I thought. That was one of my favourites.  
  
I turned around to face her and was surprised at the look on her face. Not fury, not fear, but a softness that I'd wager she'd rarely shown to the world.  
  
"Come with me, Anchoret," She said softly. And so I did. We sat down in smooth wooden chairs in her office, and she looked at me with curiosity. "Where did you learn how to do that, Anchoret?" I studied her for a moment. "I've always known, Professor. I just didn't want them staring at me like that. I can't help what I am, and I'm not evil. I can hear what they're thinking if I put my mind to it, and I don't like their suspicions. I would never willingly hurt the Headmaster. You know that."  
  
She looked at me almost tenderly. "I know that. But you are going to have to get used to people staring at you. You are new, and you are strange. Even though the students don't know what you really are, they know you aren't just another student. You cannot hide entirely that fiery spirit within you. Nor would I want you to. Know this, however. I will not permit you to go casting silencing spells whenever you want to. The same rules that apply to the students apply to you. Do you understand? It is not your place to impose silence, or anything else, on the students. I know you know more than they do, but if you want to stay at Hogwarts you must abide by the rules, Anchoret. Try to blend in." She stared at me then, long and hard. "As much as that is possible." She sighed.  
  
I nodded quickly and flashed her a smile. I liked this woman. She smiled back and said, "I think you know the way to your common room. I trust you also know the password?" At my nod, she added," You will be rooming with Hermione Granger, Lavander Brown and Parvati Patil. Just follow the giggles and you'll have no trouble finding your room. Your things are already in there."  
  
I said goodnight and walked silently up to Gryffindor Tower. Why wasn't I put in Slytherin? I mused. Father said that it was a possibility. He was in Slytherin...but he's as good a man as any I know, so he wasn't typical. They will be surprised. Mother especially, she was hoping I would be in her old house, Ravenclaw. How boring. I think the Hat did just fine, although I would have liked to get to know the blond boy better. He seems...interesting. Ah, well. I won't let a little thing like being in enemy houses stop me. Nothing has ever stopped me from getting what I want.  
  
Little did Anchoret know that what you want is not always what you need. 


	7. The Meeting

The Firetah  
  
(part seven)  
  
Anchoret meets her roomates...  
  
I walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and said," Inferno." How appropriate...I laughed to myself. As I climbed through the portrait hole I had nothing on my mind but sleep. It had been a long day, and I was exhausted. As soon as I stepped inside, however, I stopped and stared. The room was deserted, but I felt something almost like a presence, a spirit. I looked around, and my sleepiness melted away. I knew what it was. This room feels like...home.  
  
Big, cushy chairs were artfully placed in front of a faintly glowing fire. Red, deep carpeting covered the floor, and there were round, smooth tables scattered about. It was like a warm blanket had been draped over my shoulders. Not that my home life had been bad. But, knowingly or not, I had been waiting to come to Hogwarts all my life. I smiled and walked across the room to sit in a chair. I had a feeling that I had lucked out as far as accommodations went. The Slytherin common room was probably far less cozy. I stared into the fire for quite some time, feeling it's familiar warmth wash over me, competing with the fire that was me. I looked down at my hands, so pale, so small. I am actually made of fire, I thought with wonder, but it never showed. My skin was pale, and glowed like snow does in moonlight...except for my eyes. I knew they looked cold, but when I was feeling particularly emotional I couldn't hide the flames that danced within them. My disguise would work only if I kept myself under control. My parents would look at me sometimes and I could see that they were frightened, in spite of everything, when they looked into my eyes of fire. This was something I had long ago learned to deal with. But I couldn't help the fact that it still hurt.  
  
I sat for a few more minutes and presently heard, "Shush, can't you see that I'm studying!" From somewhere above me. This was followed by, "Hermione, you are such a drag sometimes, lighten up!" I guessed that these were my roommates. Oh joy. I knew Hermione from dinner, but the other two girls I hadn't seen. I might as well get it over with...  
  
I went up the stairs and stood in front of the door. The dynamic duo was still giggling. I pushed open the door and stepped inside.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione Granger had always considered herself to be above gaping and staring at people, but gape and stare she did when Anchoret walked into her room. There was utter silence. Parvati and Lavender were staring speechless at the girl, and Hermione realized that she was doing the same thing, so she shut her mouth and said, "Oh, Anchoret, I was wondering when you'd get in! Your stuff's already in here." She pointed over to the new bed and Anchoret's trunk. "Welcome to Gryffindor."  
  
  
  
Lavender and Parvati were both extremely interested in Anchoret and all of her possessions. They stood over her like children while she unpacked. "Ooh, what's this?" and, "How cool!" Punctuated the room for several minutes. Hermione was therefore extremely glad when they decided to retire to the washroom for something called "nightly cleansing masks". They invited Anchoret but she declined, to the girls' obvious disappointment. Hermione was a curious sort of person, though, and was happy at the opportunity to speak with Anchoret. She didn't want Lavender and Parvati to ask her anyway.  
  
She put down her textbook and looked at the girl for several moments until Anchoret looked back and said, "What's up?" This broke the tension, and Hermione knew that she'd made a new and highly unusual friend. She felt so comfortable with the girl that she began asking her questions about where she came from, and why she was here so late. "I mean, why didn't you start at eleven, like the rest of us?" Anchoret looked at Hermione and said, "That is one question you may never ask me, Hermione," with a soft look on her face. Hermione decided not to press the matter. She wondered, though, if this was going to be Anchoret's standard answer. If it was, she would soon find that there were people that just wouldn't be satisfied by it. If she didn't want people to know, then she would have to make up a story. Hermione decided to go right ahead and tell her. "Anchoret, you'll have to do better than that if you want to put off people's questions. Perhaps you'd better think up a story to tell them?"  
  
"You're right, Hermione. I'll tell them that I was...sickly. So I couldn't come to school until I was well. I'll tell them that during this period, I was, er, homeschooled by my parents. That sound alright to you?" she asked. "Yeah, that sounds about right," said Hermione. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"So what is this, Anchoret?" asked Hermione a few minutes later, having just picked up a small, shiny disk about the size of a coin. Anchoret took the object from Hermione gently. "That's something that helps me to calm down. I have a bit of a temper, you see, and this is so cool and smooth that all I have to do is hold it and I begin to grow calm," said Anchoret, lovingly holding the thing in her white hand. Hermione was a very tactful girl, so she bit her tongue. Curiosity was dangerous in some circumstances, and if Anchoret didn't want to divulge her secrets she wouldn't. Hermione saw that it would be at her peril to press when Anchoret didn't want to confide something. She changed the subject out of long practice at dealing with hotheads, (namely one particularly endearing redhead.) "I could, you know, show you around and stuff, if you want. You could hang out with my friends and I..." Hermione bit her lip and waited.  
  
"Sure, Hermione. That would be great... if your friends aren't Lavander and Parvati." Hermione laughed and whispered, "Heavens no!" Anchoret said, "Good," then climbed into bed. "Goodnight, Hermione."  
  
"Goodnight, Anchoret," came the reply from the bed across the room. A few minutes later Parvati and Lavender returned and pulled the curtains on their beds, and all was finally quiet in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Behind the scarlet velvet of her bed curtain, Anchoret's eyes burned brightly.  
  
And she smiled. 


	8. The Dream

The Firetah  
  
(part eight)  
  
  
  
Anchoret has a strange experience...  
  
  
  
That night, Anchoret's first at Hogwarts, she had an unusual dream.  
  
The tall, pale man walked towards her menacingly. He was whispering something she couldn't hear. It was so dark. So dark and dreary. She was in a forest...a silver and black forest. Mist clung to her robes and she shivered. Finally the man came close enough so she could hear what he was saying. The whole black forest joined in his low chorus.  
  
"He comes," the trees sang.  
  
"He comes," the vines replied.  
  
"He comes," the hollow sky shrieked. "Fall down before him in abject surrender!"  
  
Anchoret stood her ground, even as the man stepped closer. The girl's eyes took fire and she stared at him as he spoke.  
  
"And how shall you greet him, my Firetah?"  
  
"I shall defy him, even as I defy you," her dream self said.  
  
"Your puny defiance is of no moment, Firetah," the man declared in tones of deepest contempt. "For I, servant of Darkness, shall bear you down into the pit, and Voldemort, master of all, shall claim your fiery soul."  
  
And Anchoret laughed. "Your illusion bears no truth, Death Eater, but cling to it if you must. Hold your illusion tightly to your breast, and be as wary as a man can be. But in spite of all your care, I shall filch your illusion from out of your arms and turn the sun once more into its proper course. Your illusions are folly, and your curses hollow. I cast my defiance into your heart, servant of Darkness, and even more I cast my defiance into the heart of him who is your master, but never mine."  
  
And the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy screamed and fled.  
  
And Anchoret woke up streaming with cold sweat, safe once again in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
  
  
A/N Most of this dream sequence comes from the fabulous book "The Redemption of Althalus" by David and Leigh Eddings. I just "fixed" it a little to suit my purpose. 


	9. Potions

The Firetah  
  
(part nine)  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear. Sunlight shone through the windows of the girls' dormitory and Anchoret was happy. Happy in a way she hadn't been since she was a child. So much left to learn, and so very little time to do it. She was eager to get started, and grateful for the offer of friendship from Hermione. The dream of the previous night wormed its way back into her mind as she was dressing a few minutes later. Dark forest, night, the pale man. She shook the dream off the way that she shook off the cold that seemed to creep into her body at times. The dream meant nothing, she told herself. She'd had it before, but never so...vividly. No matter. She was a Firetah... nothing could harm her and hope to survive unscathed. Anchoret finished dressing and joined Hermione in the Common Room.  
  
Those wiser and far, far older than she would have despaired had they heard her thoughts that morning. The arrogance of youth dies hard.  
  
*******  
  
I greeted the golden bright sun by opening my eyes and reflecting its flame. My first day of classes at Hogwarts. I should get going. I brushed off the lingering coldness of my familiar dream and descended the stone steps to my common room.  
  
Ahh, there's Hermione. She's with the Potter boy and his flame-headed friend. These are Hermione's friends? Great. I can see Ron looking from Hermione to me in disbelief. He wants to say something, but Hermione cuts him off. "Ron, Harry, you remember Anchoret. She's in my dorm. I said she could come round with us, because you know, she doesn't know anyone yet..."  
  
"Sure," Harry murmurs. I can tell he's pleased. I look at him...really look, for the first time. I am confused once again by the force of his emotions... never before have I experienced such a blow. I swoon. Ron, of all people, reaches out to steady me. I am thankful for the support, but I can feel his desire to let go of me. I steady myself and Harry looks momentarily stunned. Hermione asks if I'm all right. I assure her that I am. I should probably refrain from looking at Harry until I can find out what's going on.  
  
Whatever emotion he's sending me I am not strong enough to deflect... or understand. It doesn't have the chill of hatred like the feelings in my dreams, but what is it? I have to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
But not now...Ron looks at me quizzically and mumbles something about breakfast. We climb through the portrait hole and make our way to the Great Hall.  
  
*******  
  
Harry watched Anchoret as she walked down the stairs into the common room. She was so beautiful...so wonderful. How could people not be spellbound by her? Yes, spellbound. That's a good word for it, thought Harry lazily as he watched her.  
  
She was walking toward them. His throat closed up. He had wondered why Hermione had kept them waiting when they usually just went right to breakfast. Anchoret stopped there beside him and Hermione explained that she had volunteered them, more or less, as the welcoming committee. He didn't mind at all. When Hermione finished speaking he said "sure," and then Anchoret turned and looked at him. He would do anything...he would die, he would serve her forever... if only she would look at him like that for always. But too soon she had turned away. She looked paler than usual and...weak. What had happened?  
  
Then, before he even knew what was happening, she was reeling. He wanted to reach out and catch her, but he was too slow. It was Ron's hand that shot out instinctively to steady her. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione asked her if she was all right, and she said yes. Even now the girl's skin was regaining the pink tinge Harry supposed was her normal color.  
  
They went down to breakfast, Harry's mind still whirling at his good fortune. He pushed the uneasy thought that perhaps he had caused her dizzy spell to the back of his mind. Still, he thought that he had felt her...lessening somehow when she looked at him. Absurd. He would for now savor the company of his friends and the warmth of their new companion.  
  
*******  
  
Ron Weasley looked at the girl standing beside Harry in disbelief. How could Hermione have done this? He imagined wearily a whole year without Harry as his constant companion and groaned inwardly. He just knew Harry would be following Anchoret around like a puppy. He could see something that he couldn't name in his best friend's eyes, but Anchoret seemed not to notice. How could she not? Perhaps she was choosing not to. Harry not good enough for you? thought Ron nastily.  
  
He turned his attention to Hermione who was explaining that they were going to befriend Anchoret and that was that. Yes, there was Hermione...but she was more than a friend, he supposed, even though they hadn't yet spoken of the change. But now this. Hermione was always so concerned about other people. Ron supposed she just assumed her two best friends would be, too. Ron looked at Anchoret again and saw that she had turned towards Harry like she was seeing him for the first time. About time, as he's looked nowhere but at you...Ron thought. Then, suddenly, she was colorless and limp. Ron saw she was about to fall and he reached out to her. She grew calm and he drew his hand away from her shoulder. Hermione looked scared and asked if she was all right and the girl said yes. Ron's stomach rumbled then, and he wanted breakfast.  
  
They wound their way past the throngs of people in the corridors and into the Great Hall. Ron was very confused.  
  
*******  
  
Classes that day were a whirl of confusion and learning. Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts (where Professor Lupin kept looking at me as if I was going to burst into flame). There was Arithmancy with Hermione and Herbology with all of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff fifth years. There was Care of Magical Creatures with the giant Hagrid, who was kind and surprisingly gentle. I liked him right away.  
  
Also there was Potions.  
  
When I asked Hermione what our last class of the day was, I heard groans from Harry and Ron. "Don't be such babies," Hermione said sharply. "It's just Potions."  
  
  
  
"You say that like it's a perfectly normal class, Hermione, and not a torture session in the dungeons with a teacher who hates us and a whole house that despises us," said Ron wearily.  
  
"Remember, Ron. It's not Snape this year, it's Moody," said Harry. I chanced a glance at him. He had been quiet today. I wondered if it was normal for him or if he had been thinking about what had passed between us that morning.  
  
Ron brought me out of my reverie with a whoop."It is Moody, I'd forgotten!"  
  
"Well...I daresay he'd punish us just as much if were late as Snape would," said Hermione. With that, we set off for the dungeons.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all gasped when we entered the room where our class was. I couldn't see anything special about it, just cauldrons and stone benches and a big desk in front. Hermione exclaimed," But where have all the nasty creatures in jars gone?" Ron said," Yeah, what about the disgusting herbs and plants, too?" Apparently the room had been far less hospitable than this last year. It was hard to believe, though. The room was musty, damp and hot. There were dark, shadow filled corners even the bright candles couldn't illuminate. I shuddered. At least the teacher was going to be interesting.  
  
A few minutes later the Slytherin fifth years strode in and picked places across the room from the Gryffindors. The blond boy was in front of the last group that glided in. He was grinning at one of his beefy, ugly friends and they spoke in whispers. Two blonde girls trailed behind the trio and offered low comments, which the boys mostly ignored. I would have him look at me. I summoned a tiny bit of power and directed it at him. He turned, and gave me a lazy smile. My heart beat faster and I had to concentrate to keep from blushing. I would not let him see how he had affected me. I remained outwardly calm and lifted one eyebrow. He winked. I gave him a small, cool smile and he sauntered on.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione took out her Potions textbook and tried to settle in her seat. She was lining up her quills and parchment (she wanted to start right in when Professor Moody arrived) when Malfoy walked by with that stupid grin on his face. He was talking to Crabbe and Goyle who looked even bigger and more stupid than last year. She almost felt sorry for poor Pansy as she trailed after Malfoy. He didn't seem to know she was there.  
  
Then Malfoy did something strange. He smiled. Not his usual nasty grin or his cold, superior smirk, but a flirtatious, show-offy smile. She knew it wasn't for her, so she turned to find the recipient. A shudder went through her. Anchoret. The girl had lifted her eyebrow and was giving Malfoy a smile so small that no one else noticed. But Hermione did.  
  
Why was she smiling at Malfoy, of all people? Couldn't she see that he was a no-good, spoiled monster? She had known that Anchoret was...different, but what was she doing smiling that slow smile at him? Hermione glanced over at Harry, and saw that he was rummaging around in his bag for something and hadn't seen. She knew that Harry was besotted with Anchoret...who could miss it, for Heaven's sake? Her heart sank...poor Harry.  
  
Hermione was just reasoning to herself that Anchoret would choose whom she wanted to choose and she should stay out of it when Moody walked in. She silently resolved to keep an eye on Harry and do anything she could to keep him from getting hurt any more than he already had been. She could at least do that.  
  
*******  
  
Ron sat through Potions in a daze. He crushed his beetle eyes and stirred his bat wings halfheartedly into the bubbling potion in his cauldron. She had flirted with Malfoy. He knew he couldn't tell Harry about it, though. He looked at Harry who was vigorously stirring his potion while talking to Anchoret, who wouldn't look at him. Harry had suffered enough, but Ron secretly thought that Anchoret and that stupid git Malfoy belonged together. He knew he'd have a hard time convincing Harry of the fact, though, and Hermione would just tell him to mind his own business. He would, as long as Harry seemed all right.  
  
He looked at Hermione suddenly and reached over to ruffle her hair. She hated it when he did that. He spent the rest of Potions croaking like a frog, but it was worth it. 


	10. The Fight

The Firetah  
  
(part ten)  
  
George Weasley stared listlessly at the book in front of him. Marvelous Muggles- A History of Muggle Life in Britain. Stupid title, really. He knew he shouldn't have let his father talk him into taking Muggle Studies. Now he was stuck in the library while Fred was outside at the lake, plotting a way to use the new passageway they'd just found yesterday behind a portrait of a giant flounder.  
  
He looked up suddenly. Hermione had just walked into the library. No big surprise there. He looked also at the girl beside her. The two were deeply engaged in discussion and didn't see him, so he could look freely. He was curious. Ron had been complaining constantly about how this girl was stealing his two best friends and how they didn't even know it. He had seen Anchoret before, of course, but he had never really been able to study her. He looked now at her golden hair and her icy skin. He couldn't see what Ron was on about, she looked perfectly harmless to him. He had seen the way Harry was always looking at her, though. But George reckoned he must have missed something. Sure, she was pretty...in the way sunlight in winter was pretty. But where was the beauty that cut like a knife? The beauty that had Harry so enthralled?  
  
She turned then and her eyes met his for a moment. Ahh....there it is, thought George, wincing.  
  
*******  
  
In the library with Hermione. We're going to look up some books on Herbology so that Hermione can help Ron without him knowing it. How she plans to do this I have no idea, nor do I want to intrude too much on what is obviously a very timid, budding romance. It is well for them. I look at Hermione and see that she is smiling softly as she reads. Ron is sometimes vexing, but his loyalty and ultimate kindness is unshakable. I've grown rather fond of him over the last few days. I also have been able to avoid going to Dumbledore, as I have been able to manage quite well without looking at Harry. Soon, though, I will. I can't avoid looking at Harry forever, and I don't think I want to. This thought startles me.  
  
A few moments later I can feel someone watching me. I feel no ill-will in it, but still I raise my head up to look. Bright, flaming hair. Startling blue eyes look back... a Weasley. It could be no other, with that hair. Older than Ron, surely. This one's curious, I can tell.  
  
Perhaps I should let him see a little of what I am. His spirit is strong and mischievous, like a new spring colt's. He can take it. I let a tiny bit of my careful concealment slip. His eyes widen at the sight of my softly glowing eyes. He winces.  
  
I'm sorry...I thought he could handle it. Still, he looks none too abashed, and his color is still vibrant. Strong, yes. He would make a useful ally in my unspoken war with his brash younger brother.  
  
Hermione stands up suddenly and says she's finished. I'm reluctant to leave, but when I turn around the boy is gone. I hope he knows what to do with his knowledge. If he keeps quiet perhaps I will let him see the full truth. I think he will. He's a remarkably prudent boy, despite that rampantly wild spirit.  
  
We shall see.  
  
As Hermione and I are walking down the corridor back to the common room, I remember that before I reveal myself to Ron's brother I have to talk it over with Dumbledore. He would want to know something like this. I can't take it upon myself to make these decisions anymore. I am just about to tell Hermione that I have to see the Headmaster and I will meet her in the Great Hall when a whiny voice interrupts my reverie.  
  
"Oh, if it isn't boring Granger and her new friend." I stop in the hall to face the girl I saw in Potions the other day.  
  
"Pansy, just let us pass, will you?" Hermione's eyes roll and she lets out a weary breath.  
  
"Oh please, Hermione. Must you gather all the rejects to yourself?" Says this Pansy, vehemently. She is twirling a silver necklace with a snake on it in her fingers and she's smirking. She abruptly changes the subject, this time looking right at me.  
  
"Draco got me this gorgeous necklace in Hogsmeade last weekend. Isn't it lovely?" She's holding it out for us to look at. When I look at Draco I can see no love for this girl in his eyes. She's a token, an ornament. An ugly ornament. She looks at me again and sniffs.  
  
"I saw you smiling at Draco the other day, girl...and I can tell you that he's not interested. He belongs to me. I am the one who cheers him on in Quidditch, I am the one he turns to when he's having a bad day. Not you. Never you!"  
  
She says this last bit in a screech and I sigh heavily. "Pansy, Draco is not a prize to be won. He's a person, and he's going to choose the one he wants, and whether it's you or not is no concern of mine. I have more important things to do than to stand in the corridor being yelled at by some child with a jealous streak."  
  
Hermione looks stunned at my outburst and she grins. Pansy sees this and steps closer to Hermione. "You had better be careful, Granger," she spits. "You and all your Mudblood- loving friends, because as long as there is breath in my body I will fight against all that you stand for. So go have fun with your stupid friends, and just wait...you'll all meet the same fate as Potter's parents, and good riddance!"  
  
As I stand there and let her words wash over me I hear her last sentence. It is too much for me to bear. I grab the front of Pansy's robes and say in my most hopefully threatening voice, "Have a care, Pansy. You are stupid and spiteful, and that has made you weak. I would stay away from us if I were you, but as you never listen to reason perhaps I should give you a little lesson in remembrance."  
  
With these words I snap the necklace off her neck and crush the tiny snake in my fist. When I open my hand again the necklace is a melted silver blob. I hand it back to her and say, "Now move along Pansy, you're blocking the corridor." She stares at me, horrified, and runs down the hall.  
  
Hermione and I make our way to the common room. "Pansy deserved that, Anchoret," said Hermione, "You should have heard all the things she said about me last year. But, still...that was her favorite necklace." Hermione's brow knit together in a frown and I laugh.  
  
"Oh Hermione, don't worry so much! And don't ask." I say when I can tell she wants to ask me about the necklace.  
  
"That was really impressive, Anchoret, and thanks for being there for us all, but really...if we are all to be friends, you can't have all these secrets! I mean, there are things that we as you're friends need to know." She says this with such solemnity that I realize she speaks the truth. I turn to her.  
  
"I know, Hermione. I'm going to Dumbledore right now. Tell Harry and Ron that I'll meet you all in the Great Hall for dinner." With this, I turn down the hall towards the Headmaster's office. 


	11. The Headmaster's Office

The Firetah  
  
(part eleven)  
  
Draco stood stiffly in the Slytherin common room and let Pansy assail him with her words.  
  
"And she just tore it off my neck and melted it, Draco! All I said was that she should leave you alone and, and..."  
  
Draco was no longer listening. Pansy was a problem he had yet to solve. "Keeping up appearances" was what his father called Draco's relationship with Pansy. Being bored out of his mind was what Draco called it.  
  
"Pansy, I'll get you a new necklace, all right? Now, just leave me alone for a moment, will you?" Draco shot Pansy an impatient glance and waved her off with his hand. Pansy backed off and went to sulk by the window.  
  
Draco looked around the common room. Crabbe and Goyle were intent on a game of Exploding Snap at one of the large tables by the fire. Blaise Zabini was showing some girls a new trinket she had gotten in Hogsmeade over by the window, where Pansy was managing to look interested and sullen at the same time.  
  
Gods...didn't any of these people know the word excitement? Potter and those Gryffindors were always into trouble of some sort. Sneaking out, telling secrets. They always looked adventurous. And now Anchoret was one of them. The most fascinating girl he'd ever seen, and she had to be sorted into Gryffindor. He had seen her in the halls, laughing and talking with the Mudblood and her friends. She even seemed to be enjoying their company. But when he could catch her eye there was always a smile...a light in those grey eyes that told him she noticed him, no matter what her no-good friends thought.  
  
He wondered what she was doing right now...  
  
*******  
  
I walked briskly down the corridor to see the Headmaster. I hadn't anticipated this. New friends, new feelings. I never thought it would be so hard to keep a secret. I never thought having friends would affect me this way. I can't keep them in the dark. I have to tell them...I have to or I won't make it a week...let alone three more years.  
  
I see someone up ahead as I get closer to Dumbledore's office. It looks like the redheaded boy from the library, but as I pass him I look into his eyes. These are not the eyes of the boy from before. He must have a twin. Funny I hadn't noticed before.  
  
This one's eyes are lit up with mischief and merriment, although I suspect that he has just come from where I'm going. A strong spirit and a happy one, he's got. Although perhaps not as strong as his brother's. I nod at him and he smiles and continues walking.  
  
I turn back to my thoughts. The look on Hermione's face when she told me I couldn't continue keeping secrets, the way Ron looks at me strangely every time I speak, the rush of feelings I get when Harry looks at me, or I at him. These images haunt me as I mutter the password and make my way up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.  
  
I need some answers.  
  
*******  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore sighed wearily as he listened to his pupil. "What do you want me to do? I cannot let Anchoret tell her friends."  
  
"Well, then at least let her tell me. She needs to confide in someone...I know it's making her crazy...I saw it when I looked at her. She's strained and..."  
  
The two people were interrupted by a knock on the door. "That will be her now," said the Headmaster, rubbing his temples.  
  
*******  
  
I walked into the room after the door opened to see Dumbledore and, to my surprise, the redheaded boy from the library.  
  
"Anchoret, come in! Please have a seat," the Headmaster said. "Meet George Weasley, one of the infamous Weasley twins...he's here to help."  
  
I look at the strangely solemn face of George Weasley. He is here to help? I can see that his spirit runs deeper than anyone could guess. How he manages to hide this side of him I cannot tell, but I see a friend in him.  
  
We both have secrets.  
  
I sit down on a threadbare purple chair next to George's brilliant red one. "So...I take it you two know what I'm here for?" I say, licking my lips nervously.  
  
George says, "Anchoret...I'm not, er, usually like this, but in the library this afternoon I saw...you, and I know, I mean...I could see that, er..."  
  
"George...you saw only what I wanted you to see... do not be frightened. I'm assuming that since you have been permitted to stay so far the Headmaster will not object to me telling you what I am." I look over at Dumbledore and he's smiling.  
  
"George, I am a Firetah. A spirit made of fire...only one of my kind exists in the world at a time, and that one only once every thousand years. I am not human, though I have a human shape. I also have human feelings and emotions. I don't know why I was born a Firetah, nor do I know precisely what a Firetah does. I know one thing, however...I can no longer keep this secret from my friends." I let out my breath in a sigh and look at them both. George is smiling and the Headmaster is frowning.  
  
"Anchoret...I cannot let you tell them..." the Headmaster says," I simply cannot. It is out of the question. I know, however, that this burden is too great to bear alone. So that is why I have decided that George here can know. He can help you...if ever you need to confide and feel that you can't come to me or Professor McGonagall, go to George. He saw vaguely what you were even before you decided to show him. He came to me right after he left the library to tell me of the sadness he saw, and of the heaviness that your secret holds upon your soul. He saw these things, Anchoret, because George is a good person. He didn't care about the fact that you are not human. He saw your pain and knew you needed help. That is why I let him stay in here. Well, that and the fact that he and his brother, Fred- whom you must have passed on the way in- must serve a detention tomorrow for crimes innumerable." His eyes danced. I laughed a little. Then he spoke again.  
  
"Anchoret, is there anything else you need to tell me?" He looks deep into my eyes and I start to cry.  
  
"Oh Professor... of course there is so much you need to know! I cannot look at Harry Potter without feeling sick, and I can't help but look at Draco Malfoy all the time, and I just had a row with Pansy Parkinson in the corridor because she was insulting..." Dumbledore cut me off.  
  
"Wait, Anchoret! One thing at a time. Now first tell me about Harry. You say you cannot look at him?" I nod. "You should have came to me when this first started happening. Why can't you look at him?" I tell him that I get dizzy and weak from the force of Harry's emotions, and that I can't tell what they are.  
  
"And I can't even look at my own friend!" I finish with a sob.  
  
"Calm yourself, Anchoret. This may be easily fixed... I forget sometimes that you are only a child. You pick up so well on emotions... I am surprised that you keep missing something that is so obvious... do you really not know what those feelings are that sweep over you when you look at Harry? Perhaps the force of them is so great you can't discern them...hmmm. It's all very strange."  
  
As the Headmaster mumbles to himself I sit and think. What? I honestly don't know...I've never felt such emotions before...how am I to understand something I have never experienced? Does Harry hate me? Is he merely curious? Somehow I think that none of these are the case.  
  
George is sitting beside me looking decidedly amused...I'm getting irritated. "What?" I burst out. "What is it that I'm missing, tell me!"  
  
The Headmaster looks at me and says, "Anchoret, Harry Potter sees the bond between you two. He's in love with you, child. He's noticed something about you that is just perfect for him, and he's clinging to the hope that you will notice it too."  
  
I sit stunned. In love? How could I have missed that? Harry Potter, bonds, George, Draco...my thoughts whirl dizzily around in my head, and the Headmaster wasn't finished. I'm still reeling from the shock when he moves on.  
  
"Now what is this about Draco?" He asks with a laugh.  
  
"Well, sir, I just..." I look pointedly over at George.  
  
"I won't tell," says George with a grin.  
  
"You're the Air Twin, you know," I say with a smile..."You're the Air...light and carefree, but able to see everything important. Your brother is the Fire twin...crackley and raucous." I give him time to mull this over, and see with satisfaction that he is quite absorbed in his thoughts. I turn back to the Headmaster.  
  
"I just think Draco is so...interesting. He fascinates me, and I see something crafty in his eyes that I recognize in my own. He's so...icy. I'm fiery and he's so cold...so indifferent. I just can't make myself stay away from him. I shouldn't have to decide yet, sir! I am just a child...like you said. I need time to think. This bond thing you say I have with Harry, I'm not ready for it yet! I don't even feel this, this...bond!" I look at him beseechingly.  
  
"Anchoret, it is not a question of readiness. It just is. I cannot help it. Look inside yourself and tell me you sense the bond. When two people were made for each other, they have a connection...like a silken strand, between them always. The two usually know it when they meet. Of course, I've never had experience with a Firetah. Perhaps your mind and soul are too intent on...other things to notice."  
  
He says this kindly, with the kind of quiet amusement that is typical of him. "You don't have to decide just yet, Anchoret, you just must realize that no matter who you choose, a part of you will always belong to Harry. He knows how he feels, he just doesn't understand exactly what's going on yet. And neither do you."  
  
"So I don't have to choose yet? I just have to let things go, because I'll never be happy with anyone but Harry?" I say this with some bitterness.  
  
"Be a student and a friend, Anchoret. Tell your friends that they will just have to trust you and that you will tell them when the time is right. Don't let them make your decisions for you. If you must, you may tell them that you are a bit unusual, but I suspect they already know that." He laughs quietly. I laugh with him, a little. "When you feel like talking, talk to George...he'll listen, and what's more, he'll understand." I look at George dubiously, who grins back cheerily, and with a swiftness that is not a little disconcerting we move on to the next subject.  
  
"I understand that you said you had a little...tiff with Pansy?"  
  
"Yes...on the way here to your office. She said that we would all go the same way as Harry's parents, and good riddance. So I just snapped. I tore her necklace off and melted it. It was something I didn't plan on doing, but I cannot abide injustice and undeserved malice."  
  
"Ah, Anchoret. That is why you are in Gryffindor. Not only because you can't abide those things, but because you do something about it, however inexplicable. Petty jealousy is always a problem with people, whether they be wizard, Muggle or Firetah. It doesn't excuse certain actions, however, and you must try very hard to keep your temper in check, all right?" I nod, and he says, "Pansy must be led to believe that nothing is amiss. Perhaps we should raise the question of the necklace's quality, to melt so easily?" He sighs and continues, "Yes, well, I think that takes care of the major things. Now I think you and George should get off to dinner."  
  
I'm not quite ready to leave yet, but I can see the Headmaster is weary and absorbed in his thoughts. I can save the rest of my questions for some other time. He's got a lot to think about, with Voldemort being back and all. I turn to George. "Come on, let's go. Surely Fred is wondering why you stayed behind after he had left?"  
  
He stands up and grins at me. "Right then, I'm starving!"  
  
I know he's a Weasley now. 


	12. Friends Forever

The Firetah  
  
(part twelve)  
  
Anchoret and George walked down the corridors towards the Great Hall, talking in whispers. George's head was bent down close to Anchoret's, and she was listening intently and occasionally smiling, although the look in her eyes was wistful. They walked on, George now gesturing with his freckled hands, oblivious to the other students.  
  
********  
  
Seamus Finnigan wrestled with his bag of parchment and quills. He always had to carry extra, as he was prone to losing both. He was just wrenching his way through the Transfiguration classroom on his way to deposit his bag and get to dinner when he saw them.  
  
The two didn't even notice his struggle as they walked by...he was going to call out, but then saw who it was. Not Fred and Katie, as it had looked from afar, but that new girl, Anchoret... with George. He stood there in the door holding his bag in a limp hand. What were they doing together? That girl certainly gets around, he thought. He had seen her with Harry, Ron and Hermione day after day, and the look in Harry's eyes couldn't be mistaken. He had also seen her looking at Malfoy with that same look. What is she playing at? He thought with a grimace. Then his bag burst and all thoughts of the new girl were driven away in the scramble for his quills.  
  
********  
  
George walked with Anchoret to the Great Hall, and she was just in the midst of telling him about the time she had set her hair on fire when they found that the corridor was blocked by a group of Gryffindor fourth years. George looked for Ginny amidst the crowd, but couldn't see her. Probably off with that Ravenclaw that had replaced Harry in her affections of late. Ever since Dean Thomas had pointed out, within earshot of George, that Ginny was "turning out quite nicely", George had been making it his business to know where Ginny was at all times. Dean still winced every time George or Fred looked at him. Ron hadn't heard that particular comment, for which George was grateful. Ron could be a little bit like a mother hen sometimes, he thought with a smile. But then again, she was their only sister.  
  
George had never known exactly when Ginny had stopped liking Harry. He only knew that one day last summer she had bounced down the stairs of the Burrow with a look in her eyes that no one could figure out but their mum. That night at dinner Ginny had said, " I think that with...everything happening and all that it's time to put away childish things. Things are changing, and we must all change with the times." This again had confused all the male Weasleys, but his mum had just beamed at Ginny and they had continued eating. He still couldn't figure out precisely what she had meant, but after that day, she had stopped looking at Harry with adoration in her eyes. George wasn't sorry - he rather liked Harry, and he didn't want to have to hurt him.  
  
He turned around to face Anchoret as they struggled through the crowd. She was smiling at the group, and some were smiling back. But most weren't. He heard whispers of, "Wonder what they're doing together" and "Do you think he fancies her?" As if he and Anchoret were deaf or something. Anchoret just turned to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on then, George. We don't want to be late." Anchoret winked and he said loudly, " Oh no dear, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" And they walked on, snickering at the shocked faces of their younger housemates.  
  
A few paces down the corridor she stopped and turned to him in sudden panic, her grey eyes troubled. "George....what am I going to do? It can't be the same between Harry and I, now that I know....I mean...he thinks he's in love with me, and I don't.... I don't know how I feel about him, but I know that I don't love him. I can't make my heart feel something it won't, George. And if I keep getting pressured, I don't think I ever will love him. Love is supposed to happen naturally, not because someone says you must love someone. What do I do?"  
  
George turned to her and said softly, "Anchoret, remember what the Headmaster said? You don't have to love anyone. You will treat Harry the same as you always did. Don't let things get awkward between you two. You are stronger than even you know, Anchoret. Let it develop naturally. If it ever will, that will be the way."  
  
Her eyes flamed as she melted into his arms and sobbed quietly there in the hall. They were still in sight of the open-mouthed Gryffindor fourth years, but George didn't care who saw. He gathered her to him and stroked her hair, murmuring softly.  
  
After her sobs had turned to soft weeping, then sniffling, he had turned to the group standing behind them and shot them a look that couldn't be mistaken. "Go on!" They scattered like leaves in a gale. He turned back to Anchoret and said softly," Come on, or all the good seats will be taken and we'll have to sit by Neville, and I know he's getting a Howler tonight for losing his cloak yesterday." Anchoret chuckled and they walked on. George was glad she seemed to be feeling better. He looked sidelong at her and saw she looked vibrant once more. This girl could change like the weather. He grinned inwardly. This should be fun.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Harry sat down anxiously at the Gryffindor table. He didn't feel like eating. His stomach was queasy and his hands were damp with sweat. He kept glancing worriedly at the doors. Where is she? He wondered. She had to talk to Dumbledore...been there. But what's taking her so long? What if she's left?  
  
He started suddenly. Ron had been talking to him for the past few minutes and he hadn't heard a word of it. "What is with you, Harry?" Ron burst out suddenly. "Why are you so worried? She hasn't gone anywhere. I just wish you'd listen to me for once when I talk to you! Hermione said she was going to visit Dumbledore, so she'll be here soon. I'm starting to think you've gone a bit mad. She's...she's not even worth your time!" Harry looked at him, a mixture of hurt, confusion and anger in his eyes.  
  
"Look, Ron - you don't even know Anchoret well enough to say that she isn't worth my time! Stop acting like a prat and eat some dinner."  
  
Bet I do...thought Ron. He kept this to himself, though. He would have to try to talk some sense into Harry tonight, away from prying eyes (Neville) and sharp tongues (Hermione).  
  
*******  
  
Harry and Draco both looked up from their meals at precisely the same time. Two sets of eyes, one silver, one green. Both trained on the door. She's here. How they knew this they couldn't explain, but Anchoret owned them both... heart and soul. Professor Dumbledore glanced at the two rival students. Then he looked long and hard at the identical stares of anticipation on their faces, and knew he had a problem.  
  
*******  
  
Despite George's cheerful thoughts of a moment ago he was now feeling slightly clammy. They were late for dinner, and everyone would look at them as they came in. He remembered the whispers in the hall. Just because he was walking with Anchoret didn't mean they were seeing each other, for goodness sake. Was that what everyone in the Great Hall would think when they walked in together? He sighed...he couldn't do anything about it either way. Anchoret was a part of his life now, her existence inexplicably interwoven with his. He had taken responsibility for her as soon as he stepped inside Dumbledore's office, and all three of them knew it. What a job this will be, he thought, as he and the girl stepped inside the Great Hall. 


	13. Hermione's Discovery

The Firetah  
  
(part thirteen)  
  
George and Anchoret pushed open the doors of the Great Hall and walked in. Nobody, to their utter surprise, paid them any attention. Perhaps the scene in the hallway had just been a fluke. No one cared if they were walking together...  
  
*******  
  
"Geez, how arrogant can we get?" whispered George amusedly. "I mean to think that we'd be the center of attention for only walking down the corridor. We're not even making them look up. I mean, I did hug you and...erm, everything, but what's a hug between friends?"  
  
He looked over at Anchoret and saw that she was pale and trembling. He followed her gaze and saw that her eyes were locked with Harry's. She refused to look away, and Harry couldn't. He gazed at Anchoret as they walked to the Gryffindor table. "If this is what having a bond means then I want no part of it," George thought grimly.  
  
*******  
  
Albus Dumbledore was tired. Weary in a way he had never been before, even at the height of the Dark Lord's powers. He sighed softly and looked up when George and Anchoret walked in. He was the only one who did, except Draco and Harry. The students were intent on their food and didn't seem to notice the two, which was unusual. The girl always managed to get herself noticed. Whatever the reason, I'm glad no one's looking...  
  
He looked over at Harry and saw he had locked gazes with Anchoret. She was staring back as though she was paralyzed. George was shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other as he watched Anchoret. Dumbledore looked closer....No. Thank God that was only concern he saw in George's eyes. He sighed again as he thought about what a problem this girl had brought to Hogwarts. This of all times...he picked at his food and waited. Soon, the time would be right and he would see what could be done about this...confusion.  
  
*******  
  
Harry watched Anchoret as she walked towards the table and him. Where else could he look, after all? He didn't notice George sit down across from him and begin talking quietly with Ron. Hermione sat stiffly in her chair, listening and offering low comments. Harry saw nothing but the girl.  
  
As soon as she sat down Harry sighed and blinked. The world rushed back at him and he could hear and see again. Seamus, down at the far corner, talking excitedly with Lee and Dean about some new animal Hagrid was rumored to have acquired. Fred, laughing loudly with his arm casually draped over Angelina's shoulder. He felt a pang that went straight to his heart. When...when will she realize? What can I do?  
  
He stared at his food and also waited.  
  
*******  
  
When it seemed as though the students had gotten enough (how could they eat so much?) Albus stood up and bade them goodnight. As the students filed past him into the corridor he stopped four in particular and beckoned them to follow him as he made his way to his office. The four followed him, their hair glinting in the candlelight. Black, silver, gold and red.  
  
As the five of them made their way up the stairs the Headmaster tried to formulate what he should say. How he should explain what Hermione had shown him before dinner. She had come to him with a frown and a large book, just missing George and Anchoret by a few minutes. "Professor, I've just been to the library and I found this...it was in the Restricted Section, but I had a note from Professor McGonagall. I just knew the answer could be found in the library. I didn't want to tell her...I thought it should be your doing." She had said all this very fast, as if anxious to escape. He thought about what the passage had said.  
  
No wonder Hermione was worried.  
  
*******  
  
The four students sat in the soft chairs and waited for the Headmaster to speak. When he started, though, they all jumped. Everyone was anxious tonight. Dumbledore gave a slight grin and started again.  
  
"Harry, Anchoret, Draco and George. I am sure you are all wondering about why I have summoned you tonight. It is obvious that things must be brought into focus, and I have just received some interesting information that I believe will help. You must all listen closely, and please do not interrupt until I have finished, even when you feel you must. Have I made myself clear?" At the three nods and one smirk, he took the ancient book down from the shelf and opened it to the passage he needed. His fingers caressed the worn scarlet cover.  
  
"It seems as if I must tell both Harry and Draco the truth about you, Anchoret. Things have changed since this afternoon... and we don't have much time." George and Anchoret looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Harry, Draco...what you will learn tonight will be fantastic. It will stretch the limits of your imagination. But it is true...all true. Anchoret, you see, is a Firetah...a spirit of fire. Her heart, soul, mind and body are of the same substance as the fire in your common rooms. She is not human, not usual, not logical. But what ever is at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Her parents are an ordinary witch and wizard. In fact, there is only one Firetah every thousand years...and each one of them has a quest. A task they must perform."  
  
"Anchoret"... he looked at the girl for a moment. "You must know that I found out this evening that if you do not perform this task well and in the set amount of time, you will wink out of existence...like a candle blown out by a breeze. This, of course, is not acceptable. So I have brought in the three people who seem to care about you the most to help. Only one of them can do it...and when the time is right you will know which of them is the chosen. Only you can pick, Anchoret. Only you can know for certain."  
  
As the girl sat there looking stunned, Draco stood up and said belligerently, " What are you talking about, Professor? Can you really expect us to believe you when you tell us that she's a...a spirit? What kind of sick joke is this? Professor Dumbledore silenced him with a look that could have pierced iron.  
  
"Show them, Anchoret."  
  
The girl suddenly turned to Harry, who was speechless, and Draco, who was still panting with emotion, and let out all of her frustrations...all of her bottled up emotions, all of her pent-up confusion in a flare of orange so bright that those in the room were blinded for an instant. Flame raged from her eyes and her hair took fire. She looked terrifying...and beautiful, and strange.  
  
When it was over, the room was completely silent. No doubt remained in anyone's mind. The silence was finally shattered by George's low comment. "Guess you showed them..."  
  
At last Dumbledore had a rapt audience. He began to read from the old, tattered book the passage that would determine the course of this young girl's life.  
  
"In the time of great sorrow there will come a light. A girl who will burn and all those save one that touch her shall be burned with her. Only one can help her. Only one can save her. She must choose wisely, or all is lost."  
  
A shudder went through the small group as Albus continued.  
  
"All fire-spirits have a duty... a quest they must perform in order for them to survive. The one who will be born in the time of sorrow shall have the hardest task of all. For hers is to pick the one she will love. For he is the one who must fight the Darkness with her. Strong he must be, and brave...and noble. His heart must be fire, to match hers. His mind must be steel, so as not to be consumed in the heat of battle. Hers is the task of choosing the right one. If she chooses amiss... no one survives. If she chooses wisely... you have a chance of defeating the Dark. It is all up to her. She is your only chance. She and her chosen. This Firetah's choosing will be half the battle."  
  
As the import of these words sunk in, Anchoret seemed to dwindle...until she was nothing but a gold-red flicker with a faint human shape. The boys gave out yells and squeaks of surprise, but Dumbledore remained calm. Presently her former self took solidarity and her eyes became grey once more. Her hair had hardly settled to a low crackle when Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Anchoret....I was wrong. You do not have time to wait....you must choose before tomorrow evening....I'm so sorry. It cannot be helped...you are our only hope."  
  
The words had barely left his lips when Draco stood up once more. "I can't take this...I'm going...I'm going." He strode over to the door... half shaking, half smirking. He put his hand on the door to leave, but suddenly turned around again. He looked at Anchoret. "You coming?" he asked casually. She stood up and followed him out the door. 


	14. The Walk

The Firetah  
  
(part fourteen)  
  
Harry watched in disbelief as Anchoret left Dumbledore's office. Was that it? Had she made her choice? He turned to Dumbledore who looked very sorrowful indeed and said, "What shall I do?"  
  
Dumbledore just looked at him for a few more minutes and said, "Do, Harry? There is nothing any of us can do. Only she can choose. Not you, and not Draco. I suggest you go back to your common room and wait. By tomorrow evening it will be clear....it said in the book that if she chooses the wrong one we won't even get a chance to fight. Hopefully she will listen to her heart, child..."  
  
"Oh, and Harry," Dumbledore's kind voice stopped him at the door. "Since Hermione and George already know...I suppose it's all right that you tell Ron, also. It is clear that you need some support from your friends at this time....Go now, both of you. And please...try to keep this quiet."  
  
Harry and George looked at each other. They could each see the unease and sadness in the other's face. They were both silent as they walked dejectedly to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
*******  
  
Dumbledore realized his mistake as soon as Harry and George had left. He had called Harry a child. He looked at Fawkes, hovering by the window, and said, "No...not a child anymore, is he? Perhaps young in years, but old in spirit and heart. For it is not years that age you... is it, old boy? It's hardships..."  
  
*******  
  
Draco and Anchoret walked out the great old doors of Hogwarts and both of them turned, at the same instant, towards the lake. Starlight glimmered down at them like pinpricks made in a dark ceiling. The moon was no more than a sliver of alabaster in the ebony sky and the breeze was no more than a cool whisper rustling their robes and tugging at their hair.  
  
Draco watched Anchoret as they walked towards the gleaming coin that was the lake. There would be time for words later. Now he just wanted to look.  
  
She was as different from Pansy as morning was from night. He couldn't decide which one Anchoret was, morning or night...but he knew it was strange, and wonderful. Dumbledore's words came back to him on the breeze....spirit of fire....same substance as the fire in your common room...as he looked at her he knew deep in his heart that it was true.  
  
He watched as the wind caught a bit of her hair and pulled it across her face. Gold on white...sunlight on snow. She reached her hand up to brush it away and suddenly he couldn't bear it. He reached over and tucked the strand behind her ear...and she smiled. His heart lurched in his chest and he said, "Anchoret...let's talk."  
  
So they walked around the lake, arms brushing, and talked. Draco learned of Anchoret's fear of flying, and Anchoret learned of Draco's fear of failure. They compared likes and dislikes, moods and tempers, loves and losses....and all the while, they grew closer.  
  
*******  
  
Harry paced worriedly back and forth on the already worn rug in front of the fireplace in the common room. Ron sat on the couch and Hermione was sitting on the edge of a faded brown chair next to him. "Harry....you don't know for sure that she's already chosen...perhaps it's your turn next?" Hermione said haltingly. The look on Harry's face silenced her.  
  
Ron tried next. "Come on, Harry! I mean...if she is...what they say she is...maybe she's just, er...confused. I know I would be. I never realized it before, but she's got a lot riding on her decision. She's got to be careful, you know...she can't just, just choose." This last statement made Harry look up. "And why not?" he blazed, "She just went off with Malfoy and I'm supposed to just sit here and wait?"  
  
The common room was deserted, but they all motioned for him to be quiet anyway. He didn't want to be quiet. Why was this happening? He resumed pacing. George was sitting cross-legged on the rug just a few feet from the fire. It didn't seem to bother him. It was his unusually quiet voice that made Harry stop in his tracks.  
  
"Harry... listen to me. Your pacing is not helping things...it's just making us all nervous when we are already feeling wretched. I want you to sit down and wait. There is nothing you or anybody else can do.... It's her decision, Harry." This last bit was spoken in a whisper so faint he might not have said it at all.  
  
Harry sat down in a worn green chair. His thoughts were whirling and spinning out of control. He thought about George's quiet statement and it all made sense. He stood up and whirled on George. "Why? Why didn't I just go after her? I know if she had just seen that I cared enough to follow she would have known. She would have seen me....loved me."  
  
"It doesn't work that way, Harry." said Hermione, gently. "This is her time with him. If you had gone after her she would only have thought that you were rude. I know her, Harry...in a way none of you do. We've talked. She's my roommate...I know it wouldn't have done you any good."  
  
Harry collapsed into the green chair again, staring into the fire. Hermione broke the sudden terrible silence once more. "Harry...do you hate her?"  
  
The Boy Who Lived turned to his friends and said, "Almost as much as I love her."  
  
After that there wasn't much for them to do. They sat quietly, deflated looks and anxious glances passing between them in the firelight, until Ron stood up and said, "Look, Harry...I'm really tired. I think we should all just go to bed." At the nods of assent from the others Harry stood up and followed Ron to their dormitory, rubbing his scar absently as he made his way up the stairs.  
  
*******  
  
Draco and Anchoret had just finished their second circuit around the lake when the girl stopped and turned to Draco. "Dumbledore said there wasn't much time, Draco. I have to choose."  
  
She sighed up at him and her eyes glowed with the faintest tinge of peach. "I know that whoever I choose will have a job of it. He must be able to fight on my side...he must not buckle under pressure. In short, he must be the bravest man these times have ever seen. This is going to be a battle to the end, Draco. Are you willing to set aside everything you have ever believed in to fight the Dark? I must know. Are you willing to sacrifice certain...family relationships for the cause? Can you handle the look in your father's eyes when you tell him you are going to fight against him and all that he stands for? Are you..."  
  
Anchoret's rush of questions were cut off by the sudden and unexpected sensation of Draco's lips on hers. It was a heady feeling. His lips were so soft, so inviting. So cold. His arms wound their way around her neck. Too cold...can't....  
  
She pulled away suddenly, to Draco's moan of protest. She turned towards the lake, which was shining like a diamond in the velvet of the grass, and sighed deeply. "Anchoret," Draco laughed, "Did that answer your questions?"  
  
She turned towards him then, and her eyes were as grey as the dawn. "No," she whispered. She turned and started for the castle, leaving a dumbfounded Draco staring after her. 


	15. Snape Returns

The Firetah  
  
(Part Fifteen)  
  
Severus Snape strode irritably across the lawn of Hogwarts. His hair was filthy, his robes torn.  
  
The pale moon darkened his face with shadows and made his scowl look even more menacing. "This had better be important, Dumbledore..." he thought, as he made his way silently up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. He was weary to the bone, and he was sure he was on the verge of an important discovery about the Dark Lord...then he was called away to listen to a story about a child. How could he be of any use here?  
  
  
  
"Ah, Severus. Good of you to come."  
  
The voice was not the one he remembered from last summer. He looked at Dumbledore wearily and was taken-aback at how tired and old he looked. Still, his discovery could win them the war...if only he could find out what the secret was. He pushed on, impatient to get back.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore...what is the meaning of asking me back at such an important time? You understand that I was just about to..."  
  
"Wait, Severus. This news, I assure you, is important enough to warrent your utmost attention. I believe you can help me. You see....I think I've got it all wrong."  
  
Severus was silent for a few moments. "What have you got all wrong, Albus? I don't think I'll be able to help you, whatever it is." Snape's face had twisted into an impatient grimace.  
  
"Just let me explain, Severus. Sit down...this will take a while."  
  
An hour later Snape was standing at the window of the Headmaster's office, trying to piece it all together. His reverie was broken by Albus's tired, frail voice. "Do just look at them tomorrow and see if it's the same, Severus...will you?"  
  
Snape was exhausted. He turned to Dumbledore. "If you say, Headmaster. Now I am tired and I am going to bed. I'll see what I can do, in the morning."  
  
********  
  
Anchoret woke up the next morning pale and cold. Her eyes were dry and her hair was mussed into an anxious tangle. She pushed it back with one pale hand and stood up groggily. She swayed for a moment but then seemed to regain her balance. She didn't notice Hermione until she spoke, making Anchoret jump.  
  
"Sorry, Anchoret...but I decided to wait and walk with you downstairs. I thought you might be a bit...shaky." Anchoret felt her eyes well up with tears. Friends. She turned to Hermione and smiled. Just for a moment they were teenagers again, carefree. After Anchoret was ready, they made their way slowly downstairs. It was a Saturday and everyone was just waking up.  
  
"So, Hermione...you made the discovery. I wondered when one of you would find out. It was so hard...so hard to keep such a thing from you. But I couldn't tell...I just couldn't. Do you see?"  
  
Anchoret had said all this very slowly and with much difficulty. Hermione just looked at Anchoret with compassion and hugged her, right there on the stairs. "It'll all work out, Anchoret, I understand. It'll be all right tonight, when you choose. I know you will make the right decision. I think you are wise in a way no one else is. I also think that we are going to be late for breakfast. So come on!" Anchoret smiled a tiny smile and followed her. She seemed to be doing a lot of following these days...  
  
********  
  
Draco made his way silently down to breakfast. He felt different...changed somehow. Ever since Anchoret had walked away from him last night he had been silent. No insults, no pushing. He had things to work out. He wanted her. As sure as he had wanted to be on the Slytherin Quidditch team, as sure as he had wanted his snake, Shakura. But those things he had wanted to show off, to brag about. With her it was different. He realized with a start that what was different was that he needed her, too. Needed her like air, or sunlight. She had become as essential to him as money. No...more.  
  
His stride lengthened with determination. He would tell her. And not just to get her away from Harry, like it had felt at first. But he would tell her because he loved her. His mind blanched at the words. He had never said them aloud to anyone. Not even to his parents, not even when he was little. He would say them today, though. It was the only thing left to say. He must say the words, tell her everything his kiss did not. His father and anyone else that disapproved could sod off. He shoved a third year Ravenclaw out of his way as he approached the noiser than usual Great Hall.  
  
It would all come down to this.  
  
********  
  
Harry sat at the Gryffindor table and sighed. He felt like he had just finished his N.E.W.T.s...and he hadn't even thought about them yet. He was glad, in a way, that it would all be decided tonight. It would end. He would be free, either way.  
  
He couldn't take any more of this constant worrying, the ever present nervousness he felt when she so much as looked at him. Friends or lovers, they would always share a bond. He knew this, and for once, when he watched her walk across the room, laughing with Hermione, he felt peace.  
  
He knew like he had seen it in one of Madam Trelawney's crystal balls that even if she did choose that dirtbag, Malfoy, they would still be friends. He didn't know how, and he still wanted her with all his heart, but it would be all right. She would choose wisely. He ate with gusto.  
  
********  
  
Harry didn't yet see the man who would help Anchoret choose. Snape stood in the shadows, watching them silently. Brooding. He didn't quite know what to make of it all, yet. How did Dumbledore think he could help...  
  
Just then Malfoy walked in. Anchoret's eyes went to him as if he were a magnet. Draco was staring at her purposefully. Snape's thoughts stopped dead....his body, hidden by the shadows, stood rigid. His breathing stopped...the world went black for an instant. Then he forced himself to come out of it. To crawl out of the miserable pit of his memories and live.  
  
Because as soon as Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, Snape knew everything. 


	16. Harry's Chance

The Firetah  
  
(part sixteen)  
  
Anchoret walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down wearily with Hermione. Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors gave her sorrowful looks, but Harry refused to look at her. Then, after a few silent minutes, he turned to her. She kept her eyes downcast...it was just too much to bear, looking at him.  
  
"Anchoret?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need to tell you something. I know how difficult it must be for you...all this choosing and stuff, and I guess you know how, I, er....feel about you, but we've never really talked. I think you ought to know first off that whatever decision you make I hope that we can still be friends."  
  
Harry had said this all very fast, as if he had wanted to say it for some time. Anchoret knew that he had.  
  
She said to her toast, "Thanks, Harry. I think this is very difficult for us all. I just want to make the right decision, and I want to be happy. Isn't that what everyone wants? I never knew my coming here would have such an effect on everyone, It's just all so sudden! One day I'm a normal spirit of fire, living at home and itching to come to Hogwarts, the next I'm dealing with love triangles, bonds and the fate of the entire wizarding world. Plus I have Transfiguration homework."  
  
This last bit was said in a sigh so plaintive that Harry just had to laugh. Harry knew, even though Anchoret couldn't look at him, that she was laughing too. The ice was broken and they sat companionably, talking and smiling.  
  
*******  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table looking dazed. He had meant to walk right up to Anchoret at the Gryffindor table and tell her how he felt...but he couldn't. He had sensed that this wasn't the time. And a Malfoy always had impeccable timing.  
  
He told himself that it wasn't because she had been talking to Potter...big deal! If it was only that, then he would have gone right up and pushed Granger aside and just spoken. But he didn't. Something was buzzing in his mind. "Remember, Draco...you must never reveal your true feelings in front of your enemies. Never give them the benifit of knowing your thoughts." Draco never forgot one of his father's hard lessons.  
  
He would play this waiting game. Until he got tired of it. And then....  
  
*******  
  
Snape swooped out of the Great Hall, unseen. He had to tell Dumbledore what he had learned, now that he knew for sure. He forced his mind to shut off the part of him that still hurt, after all these years. Every time he looked at that boy....the living legacy of their love, it made him ill. No one would want to hear what he had to say, especially Potter...but when had that ever stopped him?  
  
"Are you sure, Severus?"  
  
The Headmaster was sitting at his desk, staring up at Snape with a hopeless expression. "It is the same? How painfully ironic for the boy, then. But I trust you, Severus, to not let your...personal feelings interfere with your decision."  
  
"Of course not, Albus."  
  
*******  
  
Anchoret stood up after breakfast. "Harry...come with me."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I need to talk to you...don't you see? You said yourself that we had never really talked...so let's go talk."  
  
Anchoret was looking at him full on. Her eyes were like the sunset and he couldn't say no.  
  
And so they stood up and walked out of the Great Hall and outside. When Harry started to head for the lake, she stopped him. "No...lets go somewhere else, how about the Quidditch pitch?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Just then she realized that it was happening again. What was this...a contest? She had already gone for a walk with Draco, out here...the night before. She thought again about his lips on hers, the hurt she had felt when he couldn't say what she thought he meant. She needed to hear the words.  
  
"Harry, stop...let's go sit down."  
  
When they had climbed up into the Gryffindor section of the stands she sat down and grabbed his hand, pulling him down beside her. She felt him shiver, even though the morning was warm.  
  
"Harry.... this is the most confusing, ridiculous thing that has ever happened to me. How should I be dealing with this? What should I do? I never meant to hurt you when I walked out with Draco...it's just that he offered me an escape just when I thought I would die from the pressure. I saw that open door and I just went for it...like an animal that is being hunted and then sees a place of refuge."  
  
Harry was very confused. "Anchoret, I don't know what to say. I keep thinking that if only I could find the words that you want to hear, I would have you. I know it sounds foolish, but I think I'm sometimes a bit mad as it is."  
  
Harry looked down at the quidditch pitch dazedly. "I don't know what to do, either...and I can't tell you what you should be doing, because I can't know how it is for you...all I know is that I feel better, knowing that we'll always be friends, and that we'll always have some sort of bond."  
  
"Harry! Thank you...I feel better knowing that whatever happens, you won't be...devastated about it."  
  
"Yes, well...I won't be, I don't think."  
  
********  
  
Draco stalked off to the Slytherin common room. What had gotten into him? Why hadn't he jumped up and said something when Anchoret had walked out with Harry? Stupid Potter. Stupid school. Stupid Draco. He hadn't even finished his breakfast.  
  
********  
  
"Harry...what's the matter?" Anchoret was uncomfortable. Harry had been looking everywhere but at her for the last few minutes.  
  
"I don't know...I just feel strange. I mean, we're supposed to be talking, but I feel so uncomfortable, like we're meant to be sitting here spilling our secrets to each other, except that neither one of us knows where to start. It's too forced."  
  
Anchoret felt a little leap in her heart as he said this. "I know what you mean, Harry. These last few days it's been very natural and light between us...and then all this choosing stuff has just befuddled us both. It's so confusing...like we ought to be following a script, but we have both forgotten our lines..." She laughed. "Too much television."  
  
Harry laughed with her. "See? This is the way it's supposed to be. Not all these other things getting in the way. I love you, Anchoret...I just don't know in what way, yet...and that is what's confusing me."  
  
"Me too, Harry."  
  
Now Harry was more confused than ever, but he was also regaining some of his high spirits.  
  
"Let's go inside...it's blazing out here. I'll tell you about the time I...."  
  
********  
  
As they were walking back into the castle, Ron and Hermione crashed into them a few steps from the doors.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Ron and Hermione were out of breath. Anchoret could also see that they were holding hands, and had forgotten to let go in their haste to tell what they knew. Anchoret smiled.  
  
"Dumbledore came to us in the Great Hall," Hermione gasped.  
  
"He wants to see you," Ron wheezed.  
  
"He says it's important." They said in unison.  
  
*******  
  
Snape and Dumbledore waited.  
  
A few moments later there was a crash outside followed by several thumps. Draco pushed the door open frantically. "What is it? You called me....is it Anchoret? Is she all right? What's happened?" His face was flushed and he was shaking.  
  
Snape looked at Dumbledore, who nodded.  
  
They were right.  
  
Dumbledore said calmly,"Sit yourself down, boy. There is nothing wrong. There are merely a few things that we need to explain... Severus?"  
  
Draco looked at Snape, previously unnoticed. "Professor Snape! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come back to help clear things up, Draco. Now all we have to do is wait for P-...Harry and Anchoret to arrive. There are some things I need to say." 


	17. The End of an Enchantment

The Firetah  
  
(part seventeen)  
  
  
  
Anchoret looked at Harry as they followed Ron and Hermione inside. She was more frightened than she had ever been in her life. Ron and Hermione turned to them as they walked past the Great Hall. "I guess you're on your own, now..." Ron said softly. "You know we can't go with you."  
  
Harry and Anchoret nodded numbly. So soon...so soon and it would all be over. Harry's good spirits had fled, and he was now trembling with panic and fear. Anchoret looked as if she wouldn't make it to Dumbledore's office. He put his arm around her to steady her, and they walked on in silence...only punctuated by the occasional whimper from Anchoret.  
  
They came to the statue that hid the entrance. "Fizzing Whizbees," Anchoret whispered softly. The gargoyle moved out of place quietly, as it had never done before. The whole castle seemed cloaked in silence. An air of forboding followed them as they struggled up the stairs, Harry now completely supporting Anchoret. He turned his head to look at her for perhaps the last time, and saw that she was only a faint outline, although she felt solid enough in his encircling arm. It's as if she's already gone....  
  
The door opened and the Headmaster looked at them in alarm. "Harry...sit her down, over there. Thank you. Now we must hurry. It all must fall into place...for all of you."  
  
Anchoret had not seen Snape or Draco yet. She asked, "Where's George?" Dumbledore spoke softly, as if he feared more than a whisper would simply carry her away. "He's not a part of what must happen today, Anchoret. He will see you again, perhaps. One day...." She felt sure that she would see him again. This thought gave her comfort and strength enough to become solid once more.  
  
"Tell us, Headmaster."  
  
"All right....Do you see that man, standing by the window there? Well that is Professor Snape. He has come back from very far away indeed to tell us something of vital importance."  
  
Anchoret and Harry both looked over at Snape, who looked back with a coldness and a bitterness that made Anchoret shiver and Harry wince. Draco sat in a purple chair in front of Fawkes' cage, unmoving. He seemed to be asleep.  
  
"I had to do a spell, Anchoret. Draco was frantic when we called him in. He was worried about you, child." Anchoret nodded. Then she got up and did something so strange that none of them in the room could move for watching her. She walked over to Draco and touched his forehead with a shining hand, and he woke up. He looked up at Anchoret and smiled, then he leaned back in his chair, calm and waiting.  
  
"Go on, Headmaster. We are all ready to hear what you have to say."  
  
"I think that Severus should be the one to tell you. He is, after all, the one who can solve this whole mystery."  
  
At those words Snape came and knelt in front of Anchoret and Harry's chairs. He never would have done, but something about the girl made him want to pay a strange homage to her. He tried to speak, almost on the verge of weeping. Harry couldn't help but be stunned. What is this?  
  
Snape spoke finally, in a calm voice.  
  
"Ahh, Anchoret. It's been a long time....such a long time since I have experienced this. I don't know where to begin, but I suppose I shall start by asking you for the final piece of this puzzle....What is the makeup of your wand?"  
  
Anchoret was puzzled. Harry said, "I don't see what that has to do with..." Snape cut him off.  
  
"Be quiet, you foolish boy! This part does not concern you!" He turned back to the girl, still kneeling.  
  
She said softly, "Dragon heartstring, in oak....twelve inches."  
  
He nodded sagely and Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Here is the story, Anchoret. I will start in the beginning, when I was in school. One morning, at the very beginning of my fifth year, I was in Potions class with the Gryffindors. We were assigned partners for a shrinking potion experiment. I was partnered with my enemy...Harry's father, James Potter. We didn't know that a new student would be coming in that day. You see...we didn't know!"  
  
His voice had risen to a yell, and Dumbledore said sharply, "Severus! There is no time...please continue." Snape started again. "Yes, well. I was sitting at my desk with James beside me, when in the door walked Lily Evans."  
  
Snape was now trembling as he told his tale, the pain of remembering was almost too much for him to bear. He continued shakily. "Every time I looked at her I felt ill and anxious; James, however, could look at her normally, and soon the looks became more meaningful. I looked at her and knew that I loved her. I knew this, Anchoret, as surely as James Potter knew it. I was so in love with her, and so hurt, that I went to the Headmaster at the time, pleading for help. Does this sound familiar, you three?" He looked at the three teens sitting in the room and knew that they were starting to understand.  
  
"The Headmaster gathered the three of us together in this very office, and told me something that broke my heart, and tore my spirit away. He told me that when two people were meant for one another, the bond that they feel immediately after seeing one another is a physical thing. Like a wave rushing from one to another. He told me that when Lily walked in, the wave that came from her was meant for James. James! Not me... It turns out that I was merely in the way, you see."  
  
Severus was looking into Anchoret's eyes and he seemed not to see the look of disbelief on Harry's face or the look of concern that had creased the Headmaster's features. His voice increased in volume as he continued.  
  
"I got all the anxiety and the pain of being in love and James got all the joy. She fell in love with James on sight, but since I was mixed up in it all, she also felt a strange bond with me. Which could have turned into love!" Snape was now very red and he was shaking. "I had to go through it alone because I was in the way!"  
  
Anchoret leaned forward and whispered something to the cold, dark man who so strangely knelt before her. Severus calmed down enough to say coldly and clearly, looking directly at Harry, "And that is what happened with you, Potter. You were in the way."  
  
Snape looked deep into Harry's eyes and sneered. "All's well that ends well."  
  
********  
  
Harry couldn't, wouldn't believe what Snape was saying. It was so hard, and so terrible, that he would not accept what he was saying. Maybe if it had come from Dumbledore, or even Hagrid, he would have believed the awful truth. But not from this man...not from Severus Snape. He was trying to tell Anchoret who to choose!  
  
Anchoret turned to Harry then, and as if reading his mind said softly, "No, Harry...he's trying to explain to me that I have already chosen."  
  
No...no this is not happening. She did not just say that. I won't believe it. It's a spell, a trick! Oh that Malfoy is good, but Anchoret belongs to me. "To me!" His words rang out loudly in the silent room. "Anchoret, you can't believe him...you can't believe what he's saying! Don't you see that he hates me? He would do anything to keep me from being happy!"  
  
"No, Potter...I'll have you know that if it wasn't for Professor Dumbledore here, I would have still been out there, gathering information about things you are too young to understand! I do not concern myself with your happiness, Harry. This is simply the way things are, and you must accept it! The moment I came back I saw that the girl had already chosen. I knew it was exactly the way it had been with me. The same game, but different players. Only this time Potter loses."  
  
"Severus, that's enough. You have done your job...you have told the story. It is time to let the past go. Live Severus, and don't think on what might have been. You may go."  
  
Severus stood up and crossed the room to the door. He turned back and looked at Anchoret, as if he could will her to be Lily, just for an instant...but she was not. He sighed and left the room and the castle, taking his cold memories with him.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry and Anchoret. Draco was still sitting very still in his chair, blinking rapidly. "Anchoret....it's time that you said your goodbyes. You will have to leave to do whatever it is that must be done. And God help you... you must take Draco."  
  
Anchoret's eyes took fire and she stood. "That I will do, Headmaster. Thank you for everything...I have grown to love you all. I'll be back, I swear it."  
  
"I have no doubt of that, Anchoret. Now I suggest that you and Harry say your farewells here, and then you need to go. Time is running out. We shall miss you...Harry and I will tell everyone what happened, and you know that you are always welcome back."  
  
"I know. How will you tell Draco's father?"  
  
"Leave that to me." Dumbledore walked out.  
  
Anchoret turned to Draco first, and the smile that she gave him told him that she had heard the words...even when he hadn't spoken them aloud. He blinked happily but didn't move.  
  
"Harry."  
  
He was hurting. It had all happened so fast...so fast.  
  
"Don't you see, Harry? It was only the illusion of love....it felt real enough at the time, but it was never meant for us to be anything more than friends. You have your life here, and you can help in a very special way, here." She touched his chest, over his heart. "As long as I know that you are here, and safe...and waiting for my return, I can concentrate on my job...my destiny. And you are a part of that destiny, even though I did not choose you. You chose me...and I am the lucky one for that."  
  
His heart was swelling at her words. She was right. Even though they weren't soul mates, they were friends...which was just as good, in its own very special way. He would weep for her when she was gone, yes...and he would rejoice with the others when she returned. And yes....there was no love lost between him and Draco, but he finally realized that neither was there love lost between him and Anchoret. It was still there, although subtly, comfortingly different. He smiled at her with an effort that almost broke her heart with the pain of it, and he stood up.  
  
"I'll tell the others that you'll be back. We will miss you, Anchoret...goodbye."  
  
With these words he strode over to the office door, but at the last moment he ran back to Anchoret and caught her up in a warm and friendly kiss.  
  
She kissed him back, for an instant, then he smiled and pulled away.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that."  
  
She laughed, and wept as he left.  
  
********  
  
Draco and a blushing Anchoret made their way down the staircase and into the open air of the lawn. Harry almost smiled at the look on Anchoret's face...and the one on Draco's. Ron said next to him, "I didn't know Malfoy could even smile, let alone beam." Hermione elbowed him and he gasped. "What?"  
  
********  
  
Anchoret and Draco stood out on the lawn of Hogwarts and turned to one another, alone at last. Draco spoke softly. "I love you, Anchoret."  
  
"I know. I love you, too. Now let's get going."  
  
"Not before I try this again," said Draco, smiling. He kissed her softly, gently, as they melted into one another and faded from view.  
  
Sometimes, in the course of their long and dark journey, Anchoret would remember that scene and look at Draco, bedraggled and dirty beside her, and she would smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well...that's all she wrote. I have had such fun writing this story and I was so sad to see it end, but it means I can concentrate on other fic ideas I have brewing. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! 


End file.
